Breaking away
by Ferali
Summary: Spike is finally getting the hell out of sunnyhell. M/M Prostitution Eventualy Spike/Angel & Spike/Angelus
1. Chapter 1

The door slammed behind him as he stalked inside his crypt. "How dare that bloody bitch. Bloody show her. Like a ruddy soul is important anyway. Not Like it did much for the poof. Still a ruddy basterd. Just sucks it all up so he won't take is out on his little pets. Saves it all up for others. Like me..."

Spike growled as he paced restlessly. "All the same they are. Basterds the lot of them. First the whole Cecily debacle. Then Angelus left. Darla didn't bother to stick around either. Cold hearted Bitch that she was. Then Dru..."

Course he just had to get a thing for the slayer. Must be some left over from the damn spell Red had cast that nearly ended up with them getting married. He was so sick of being used and abused. Was it really to much to ask for a little love. 'S all he wanted really. Chip or not he would go without hunting and be a good little white hat if that was what it took. Not that the ruddy bitch would ever believe him.

Course the bloody Scooby's had to play along. Never mind the fact they had actually gotten along together well enough while she had been dead. Dawn was the only one who wanted him around these days. "Course Slayer suddenly decided I'm not good enough to see the Niblet now. Good enough to die for them."

Like bloody cannon fodder but good forbid he actually hung around after. "No... Supposed to fall on my ruddy knees and kiss their bloody feet in thanks for the honour of being allowed to die and get hurt in their place and then crawl back to hide out under my fucking rock until they can use me again." He grabbed at his stomach as a hunger spasm tore through him. Didn't even pay him these days. Still had the bruises he sustained, from the bloody slayer herself no less, four nights ago. One bag in the last two days. Enough to keep him upright for another day. Not enough for him to heal so much as a paper cut though.

Gods he was fucked. "Bet the ruddy poof would laugh his bloody ass off if he saw me now." He let himself slide down the wall. Drawing his knees against his chest and wearily laying his head on his knees. He was so fucking tired. For the thousandth time he wondered why he didn't just walk out into the sun. Dawn's face flashed before his eyes and he had his answer. He needed cash and he needed it now. Needed to feed. Scooby's wouldn't get him any he knew. Wouldn't bother them if he starved to death. He needed to get out of here.

He got up and packed his clothes and the one bottle of Jack he still had left along with a spare pack of sigs. He went to his car and tossed the stuff in. Thought better for a second and gulped down a few swigs of Jack before stuffing the bottle in his pocket. Slipping into the driver's seat he revved up his loyal Desoto and headed for the freeway. Only stopping along a pay phone along the way. Dialling the number from memory he prayed that the slayer was still out.

"Yeah?" He breathed out a sigh of relief and answered. "Heya Nibblet." He felt a smile slip on his face as his name ringed in his ear as she screeched it out loud. "Listen Nibblet. Gonna get out of town for a while. Just need to get out of here for a bit, yeah." He flinched at the disappointment colouring her voice. "When are you going to be back? You haven't been around for ages and..." He sighed. This really sucked. "I know Nibblet. Slayer doesn't like me coming..." He was cut off abruptly as the teen described exactly what her sister could do with her rules.

"...I just got to get out of dodge for a while ok... Sunnyhell's been squeezing the unlife out of... I just really need to get out of here. I don't know when I'll be back, but I WILL be back, ok. Promised your sis I'd watch out for you didn't I... Plan on keeping that promise. Look. I'll keep in touch ok. Might even get one of those cell phones so you can call me." Perhaps she heard the weariness and pain in his voice. Or maybe he hadn't been as good at playing fine as he thought he was. Either way she didn't comment any further on his leaving and just wished him well. Bless her soul. Or green blob of energy. Or whatever...

Took another few swigs of Jack and he was on his way. Making sure to run over the sunnyhell sign as was his wont. Next stop LA. He'd have to get some cash and stock up on supplies and then he'd worry about where to go to next. Seeing the welcome sign lie flat on the ground in his rear-view mirror had him feeling more optimistic already.


	2. Chapter 2

((Warning, prostitution in this chapter.))

Spike swaggered into the club with a confidence he didn't really feel. He really, really didn't want to do this. The alcohol buzzing in his veins helped to calm him though. Good old reliable Jack. Seemed to be his only true companion these days. Saw him through more rough patches then he could count. Every time Dru had walked out on him with some new... Not really the thing he wanted to be thinking of right now.

He had managed to get some money for some blood and that cell-phone he had promised the Bit but if he was going to get out of L.A. he would need a lot more. He walked over to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. Showing of his lean and muscular body. It wasn't long before someone took the bait. A slightly older man made his way towards him. Smiling seductively the stranger ran his hand along his back. Resting in the small of Spike's back. Turning around the blond vampire let the hand trail over his side and along his stomach. Turning his heavy lidded gaze he took in his target.

The man was not unattractive. He had dark eyes and darker hair, the dark blue silk shirt showed of his broad shoulders while the dark brown leather pants showed of his muscular legs. Spike let his lips curl into his patent sexy smirk that had made quite a few people go weak in the knees during his long life. "Can I help you?" He purred into the mans ear. "I'm sure you can. If you can spare me a moment of your time." The man pressed his body along his side and curled his arm along the blonde's waist. "My time is rather expensive." Spike ran one of his hands along the mans chest. Stopping only at the top of his pants. "Although you look like you can afford it."

The other narrowed his eyes at him. Taking a moment to look the vampire up and down. "And how expensive would be expensive then?" Spike smirked at the blatant lust he could read in the others eyes. "About 400. You up for it." He asked. Running the tips of his fingers teasingly over the buldge in the mans pants. Part of him was ashamed he was doing this. There was a time he would have ripped the mans throat out and simply took what he needed but that time was past. Not like it mattered much anyway. He was already the slayers whore. Only difference was that this way he would have to live with a lot less bruises and that he would actually get paid. He turned his attention back on his costumer as he slipped 4 hundred dollar bills into the pocket of his jeans.

He smiled, taking the man by his hand he led him to the alleyway outside. The man immediately pressed him with the front against the wall. Spike managed to catch himself moments before his face would have made impact with the wall. Hands tore at the buttons of his jeans and then felt air hit his backside. Two fingers roughly entered his opening. He was glad he prepared himself before hand. Otherwise this might have been more then just uncomfortable. He heard more rustling of clothing and he spread his legs some more. A hand settled on his hips as he felt the man enter him with a hard thrust. He focussed on clenching his inner muscles. Clamping down on the cock inside of him, hoping that it would make the man find his release faster.

He hissed as he felt the cock start thrusting inside of him. Accidentally hitting his prostate a few times and causing jolts of unwanted pleasure to run down his spine. He felt himself hardening and cursed internally. The hand on his hip was tightening with each thrust and the ragged panting in his ear told him that it wouldn't be long now. He closed his eyes and kept working the cock inside of him. Soon he heard a loud grunt and felt the tell-tale wetness hitting his insides. The man pulled back out and he heard rustling behind him.

He pulled his jeans back up. Working them over his erection with some difficulty and zipping them up. The blond vampire turned around then, a smirk playing on his lips. He saw the man wetting his lips as he stared at him. "Going to be around here more often then?" He could smell the alcohol as the others breath washed over his face. He shrugged. "Dunno. Might stick around for a bit. Not too long though." The man smiled a lust filled smile. "Maybe I'll see you around then." Before walking off. Leaving him alone in the alley. It was still early so he was not really surprised. A few hours from now this place would be crawling with couples and vampires.

****

Dawn came stomping into her room in the manner only a teenage girl can achieve. Slamming the door behind her before she threw herself on her bed. Grabbing her phone and a piece of paper off her nightstand she dialled the number.

Back in L.A. Spike startled out of his reverie as his cell started ringing. He quickly took it out of his pocket and thanked god that it hadn't rung a bit earlier. "Bit? Everything ok?" He asked worriedly. He had called her this afternoon and hadn't really expected her to call until at least tomorrow.

Dawn hearing his worry quickly reassured him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Buffy is totally freaking out though. Was screaming and stomping all over the place so I though it would be nice to hear a more friendly voice for a bit. I swear I can't stand her sometimes. She was yelling at me for ordering pizza. Saying we don't have the money for things like that. It is so not my fault she wasn't home until 8. I was hungry. And then she was complaining over there being more vampires about and having to patrol to Willow. Ignoring me again as she always does. Sometimes I swear I hate her. And I miss you and it is so her fault you are gone and she hasn't even noticed yet, even though you have been away for three days now."

He sighed into the phone. "Not her fault bit. Well not completely anyway. She is trying you know. Difficult to adjust to things again. Especially as she can't really talk about it. Wouldn't do to make the little Scooby's feel all guilty, after all." Figured that she hadn't noticed yet. It sliced through him like a knife for a moment before he pressed it down again. He really did still love her. He just wished he could hate her. Or at least stop being such a bloody pathetic nonce. "How's that bloke in your class? Cain or somthin'. Do I need to break his fingers yet or is he behavin' 'imself." He asked. Steering the subject away from Buffy.

"No." She screeched before pouting. "He doesn't even notice me. And Janice said that Angela said that Robert said that he saw him making out with Lila, the slut. And she even let him put his hand up her skirt. She has been out with all the hot guys in our year." Spike growled softly into the cell. "That settles it then, Bit. No going out with this guy. Just innit for a shag then, ain't he? Don't need a bloke like that. And if he tries to come on to you I'll rips his ruddy knackers off." Dawn just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Suddenly she could hear Buffy downstairs. "Dawn. Bed. Now." She grumbled under her breath. "Gotta go then, Nibblet. Talk to you in a while." Spike's gentle voice soothing her ire somewhat. "Yeah. Talk to you tomorrow." She said sadly and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours later Spike found himself back in the club. He had just finished up with customer number 2 and was now busy hauling in customer number 3. If business kept going this good he'd be able to split in a day or two. For a moment a weird scent caught his attention. It was hard to smell it over the sweat and lust in this place but he could catch a faint whiff. Seems he wasn't the only demon in this club tonight. For a moment he contemplated sniffing it out but decided that getting the bloody hell out of this place was more important. He was about to approach the blond guy that had been casting wistful glances at him all night when a more familiar scent caught his nose. "Bloody Hell." He only just managed to turn around when a hand closed over his throat and he was pushed back into a wall.

"What the hell are you doing here Spike." His name was spat out at him like it was the most disgusting he had ever tasted. Just what he needed. The bleedin' dark avenger hanging around, making things more difficult on him. He had been hoping to avoid him entirely. Even kept a low profile for once. 'Course this would just convince the ponce he was planning something. Which incidently, he was. Getting out of here being item number one but the poof was never going to buy that. Bleedin' ridiculous, that. Might as well give him what he expected then. Not like dear old grand dad was going to let him go until he got it. Would probably only beat him up in an effort to prove that the great Angelus would never buy it. Never mind the fact that Spike wasn't selling. Well... Not selling what the ponce thought he was selling at least.

So with some effort he managed to scrounge up enough effort to force a haughty smirk on his face, not realizing that it didn't reach his eyes and put on his best annoying childe voice. "Heya peaches. Didn't expect you to hang around here. What, with you being a bloody eunuch an' all." 3...2...1... And there was the sucker punch to the stomach he had been expecting. He winced as Angel's fist dug into his painfully thin stomach. He had managed to eat something today but at this point he was so malnourished that the pig's blood he had managed to scrounge up was bloody useless. Especially if you counted the fact that he couldn't eat more then one and half a bag of it without throwing it back up. It seems his stomach had shrunk quite a bit over the last few months.

He forced his attention back to his pissed of grandsire. He managed to hold on to his smirk through sheer force of will. He just couldn't care right now. He was still sticky from his last two costumers and he was so tired of dealing with this. Part of him just wanted to hand his sire the stake he kept on his person for emergencies and beg him to use it. Not that he would. He was no quitter. No matter how tired he was. 'Sides. Wouldn't do to leave the Little Bit all by herself. She needed him. As long as she was still around he would endure. He always did. "Tsk tsk, peaches. That a way to greet your long lost family." He forced a hint of disdain into his voice. Mentally patting himself on the back when he succeeded.

"Not lost enough apparently." He couldn't stop the wince fast enough so decided to cover it by tilting his head. "Apparently not." He said, trying to keep the weary resignation out of his voice. The git frowned at him. Apparently he hadn't managed it quite as well as he had hoped. Best do something to piss him off before things got awkward. "Buffy says hi by the way." Knowing that some of her sent still lingered on his shirt. A deep whiff and the poof was once again glaring. "What did you do to her." He gave him a leer. Pressing his tongue against his teeth and wiggling one brow suggestively. "Nothing she didn't beg me for first." That had earned him another punch. To the face this time. "If you hurt her..." He couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped him. "Yeah... You'll what... Stake me like you did Darla?" He asked him. Bitterness colouring his voice.

"I didn't hurt anyone." He stressed the I clearly. "Not to worry gramps. Will be out of your nancy hair-do soon enough. Just trying to scrounge up some cash before moving on is all." The poof was back to frowning at him. Was probably going for broody. The ponce only looked constipated to him though. "You're stealing..." "Not stealing anything ya ponce. Can't afford to get caught. Can't defend myself, remember. Earning my money tonight." Bloody idiot looked at him all confused before he took another sniff off air. His eyes widened as he finally understood. Angel released him and stepped back. "You're..." Spike nearly snorted. Great. He had managed to disgust his grandsire. At least he was fending for himself. Not his fault he was neutered. He searched his pockets for his cigs and lit one up.

Angel finally looked his form up and down. Noting his starved appearance no doubt. He grabbed one of Spike's slender wrists. "You're coming with me." His voice was determent. "Like hell I am." Spike tried to tug his wrist free, not that he expected to succeed. He was far to weak and too exhausted from the constant battle with his depression. Angel led him to the car and pushed him into the passenger's seat. Hopped into the drivers seat himself and drove off. The blonde vampire sighed as he finished his fag and flicked the remainder out the window. That done he curled up in his seat, deciding to rest his eyes for a moment and falling asleep seconds after.


	4. Chapter 4

((I know I keep alternating between childe and grandchilde as well as sire and grandsire. Hover I use sire as a term that applies to anyone that was created before you. Basically it means that your sire's sire is your sire as well. The same goes for the term childe.))

Angel kept shooting glances at him throughout the drive home. This weary acceptance worried him. Spike had always been a hyper childe. Always moving, exploring and landing himself in messes. He had been forced to come to his rescue on more then one occasion. And more then once he had been forced to grab him by the scruff off his neck to pull him out of a fight against opponents far stronger than him. His childe had always glared at him in response, hissing like and angry kitten being pulled out of the path of a rabid bulldog and furiously swatting at him in an effort to get him to let go. It had been rather cute, although he certainly hadn't thought so at the time.

Again he took in his childe's starved appearance. He could feel Angelus rattling in his cage whenever he turned his gaze on his grandchilde. The last time he saw a vampire this thin he had gone comatose from starvation. When someone had finally gotten blood in him he HAD woken up but his mind had been completely gone. He felt sick just thinking about it. The Scooby gang had promised his childe would be taken care of yet they hadn't called him to tell him that he had left. And from what he had seen and heard he and Dawn had been awfully close. Spike wouldn't just leave. Not without a good reason. What the hell had those Scooby's done to him.

It must have had something to do with his ex-girlfriend. He still caught a few traces of her scent on him. He forced down the anger that came with the image of the two of them together. He had yet to figure out whether it was the fact that Spike had been with Buffy that made his blood boil or if it was the fact that Buffy had been with Spike. It sounded the same on the surface but it really wasn't. And then there was the fact that Spike had been desperate enough to lower himself to be used by mere humans. The Spike he knew would rather have starved to death.

He felt a twinge of sorrow and guilt wash over him over the fact that the blonde vampire hadn't trusted him enough to come to him instead. It was probably his own fault anyway but it hurt damm it. No matter what had happened he was still Spike's sire. He had trained him. Had been his mentor and his lover for twenty years. He knew he had abandoned him and the younger vampire had been hurt by it but he hadn't know the distrust ran that deep. "Although the Angelus debacle probably hadn't helped." He muttered darkly, wincing at the memories of what he had done to him while the blonde had been stuck in that wheelchair. Surprisingly he felt a similar twinge coming from Angelus.

He sighed as he parked the car. He closed the door, walked over to the passenger's seat and swung his childe up into his arms. The blonde didn't wake up and that worried him. He steeled himself and headed up the steps. "Oh my god... Is that Spike. What is he doing here, can we stake him?" Cordelia asked quickly, grabbing a stake while she spoke. Gun, Wesley and Fred jumped up at the sound of her voice. "No one is going to stake him. He can't hurt any of you so leave him alone." He said, injecting a hint of steel into his voice.

Wesley shuffled forward carefully. "But he can still hurt you. Are you sure this is wise." He asked cautiously. Angel sighed as he pulled Spike's duster away from his torso and pulled the shirt up, showing off just how starved the blonde vampire was. "Somehow I don't think that will be a problem." He said darkly. "And even if it were, that would be between me and him." He glared darkly at the man that questioned him.

"But Angel. This is Spike. Hot pokers remember." He snarled at Cordelia, going into demon face for a moment. "This is NOT up for debate. Spike WILL stay here and you will NOT hurt him. IS that clear?" Cordelia shivered and took a step back. "Angel?" She asked in a small voice. He just glared at her until she nodded. He then glared to each of the others in turn until they nodded their consent as well before heading up the stairs.

He went into his bathroom first. Running a bath he set about stripping his grandchilde and cleaning him up. Angel growled quietly as he washed the scent of the ones that had touched him of his childe's skin. He repressed Angelus's demand that he go out and kill the ones that had dared to use his child in such a manner and tried to focus on his task. He dried him off and put him in bed.

Tucking Spike in carefully and kissing his forehead he wished him sweet dreams. Through this all his childe hadn't moved. Spike had always been an active sleeper. Angelus had always joked over the fact that William couldn't seem to keep still even while he slept. This stillness worried him. He wasn't even breathing like he usually did. 20 years with Angelus and 100 years with Drusilla hadn't broken that habit. So why didn't he breathe now? He tiredly rubbed his face and turned to go downstairs. He had to go and allay his employee's fears. Not to mention the fact that he still had a phone call to make.


	5. Chapter 5

"...is Angelus again." He frowned when he heard Gunns voice. "We should..." Wesely started before he noticed Angel. He clutched the cross in his hand. "Hello Angel. We were just discussing..." He trailed off nervously. "I still have my soul guys. It's just... Spike is in really bad shape. And despite everything we have done to each other he is still my childe. I'm just a bit overprotective right now. So long as you guys don't try to hurt him we won't have any problems. He has his chip now so he can't hurt any of you." Cordelia stepped forward. "I don't understand. I mean he had you tortured." Angel sighed. "I know what he is and what he did Cordelia. And those hot pokers were nothing compared to what Angelus did the last time he was stuck in that wheelchair. Trust me on that." He winced as flashes of his childe's broken bloodstained body flashed through his head. "All things considered it is a miracle he didn't stake me. If I had been in his position I would have." Cordelia's eyes widened and nodded.

He stalked over to the phone and punched in a number. "Giles speaking." He sat down at his desk, turning away from the other humans in the process. "This is Angel." He could practically hear the watcher removing his glasses and polishing them. "Is something wrong. Did Cordelia perceive a threat towards Buffy." Angel bit back a growl at her name. "No. I was just wondering how long ago Spike left Sunnydale." He could hear the confusion in the watchers voice. "Left... I uh..." His eyes narrowed. The idiots hadn't even known he was gone. "I thought you guys were taking care of him. Making sure he had enough blood and such." He managed to keep the growl out of his voice. Barely but still. "Yes. That is we were... He hasn't been around as much since Buffy returned. He has been helping out but... That is... He seemed to be doing fine on his own... A bit bruised up at times... But you know Spike. Always getting in trouble."

He growled. "So you haven't been feeding him then. Even though he helped you out." He ignored the watchers stammered reply. "Is Buffy there." He cut the watcher off. "Yes. Here she is." He could here the phone exchange hands. "Hello Angel." He could hear her bright bubbly tone. "What did you do to Spike?" He growled, no longer able to contain himself, his eyes turning yellow. "What do you mean. I didn't do anything. And since when do you care anyway." She accused him. She was obviously lying through her teeth. "Don't lie to me Buffy. I know you did something to him." She stammered a denial. "I know you were having a relationship with him. I can still smell you on his clothes so stop lying. NOW." Wesley and the others took a careful step back as his voice echoed through the hall.

"I did NOT have a relationship with Spike. He is just an evil soulless undead thing. I would never be with him. And why the hell do you care about HIM anyway. He is nothing. Who cares whether he is dust or not." He felt his eyes bleed red as Angelus broke through to the forefront. "Now ya listen here lassie. I know ye fucked 'im I can... Ye're the one that 'urt 'im." He growled as everything clicked into place. "Now ye listen 'ere missy 'cause soul or no, if ye ever touch me boyo again I will rip out yer entrails and choke you to death with 'em." He slammed the phone down with a roar and flew up the stairs to where his precious child lay.

How dare that little bitch harm HIS childe. Not enough that they didn't feed him but then hurt him as well. It was no wonder his childe ran away from there. He opened the room in time to see his childe jump up from the bed. His boy took one look at him and paled. He grabbed his childe and pulled him into a hug. Wincing a little as he smelled the fear coming from the trembling form in his arms. "Hush m'boy. Not gonna 'urt ye childe. Not gonna let anyone 'urt ye either. I'm sorry 'bout before little one. Wasn't sane then. Wouldn't 'ave 'urt ye if I was. Hush." He nuzzled the blonde hair underneath his nose and ran his hands up and down the younger vampire's sides.

"Sire?" Came the frightened small voice. "Yea' little one. Sire 's 'ere Will." He drew back so he could stare into Spike's hurt, frightened and slightly hopeful eyes. He gently stroked the face in front of him and kissed his brow. "To bed m'boy. Ye need yer rest now. Come." He stretched out on the bed and opened his arms. Spike looked at the door before turning his eyes back to his sire. He looked back to the door in indecision for a moment before sighing and climbing into his sire's arms. Angelus unbuttoned his shirt and made a shallow cut along on his chest. "Drink childe." Spike's eyes grew huge as he stared at his sire in confusion. The dark haired vampire curled one arm around the blonde's shoulder and drew him closed to the cut. He smiled as his grandchilde slowly licked at the blood that was making It's way down his chest before suckling gently at the wound. Angelus slowly ran his fingers through the other's hair as he fed. Enjoying the sensations going through him for a moment. It had been too long since this happened last. Way too long. When his little one was done he pulled him closer and buried his nose in his childe's hair. "Rest now little one." He let a gentle purr rumble through his chest and soon his childe was asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a faint ringing sound somewhere. He turned around in a show of defiance and cuddled closer into the lukewarm body next to him. "Spike." There was a familiar sleepy voice in his ear but he ignored it as he nuzzled into the chest in front of his face. "'M tired damn it and there's no bleedin' way the ringing noise 's gonna win. Not movin'. Not one bleedin' inch." He heard a chuckle as the body that had been wrapped around him pulled away. Angel ruffled his childe's hair as he answered the blonde's cell phone. "Angel here." Spike swatted at his hand and scowled at him. With a low growl he turned his back on his sire and resolutely buried his face in the mass of pillows.

He ignored his Sire. His mind racing while he went over the events of the night before. He wondered what it had meant. Angelus genuinely seemed contrite over what he had done to him. And where the bleedin' hell had Angelus come from anyway. It's not like the ponce had gone off to Sunnyhell and shagged the slayer. And why was the poof here now. Not like they sold those orbs thingies at every bloody street corner. Though the dark avenger team might have a couple lying around just in case. Seemed that the bloody soul took a vacation more often these days.

And why the hell had the ponce not pushed him away as soon as he woke up. Not like the soulful basterd had ever given a fuck about his not so soulful childer. He ignored the stab of pain that the thought gave him. Spike had gotten used to ignoring those. Felt a lot of those these days. Not that he blamed them all for hating him. Hell. He couldn't stand himself these days. Not like he was worth anything. Just another waste of space. Slayer was right about that. His own Sire had abandoned him. After a hundred years with Dru she hadn't even given him a backwards glance. Not much worth to stick around with. Seems that his embrace hadn't changed that. Never was very lovable to begin with. His mum being the only one.

So why did Angelus seem so bothered by what had happened to him. And why had Angel. Although the later seemed easy. Poof probably felt responsible for him. As soon as he was healed up he would probably kick him to the curb. Hopefully with a couple bags of blood and some money. He'd just have to go along with what he wanted until then. Angelus was never one for guilt though. Probably pissed that someone else had dared to hurt him. Possessive basterd that he was. Didn't explain why he had given him his blood though. He wasn't as stupid to believe that Angelus actually loved him. But maybe... Maybe he still cared for him. Only if it was just a little.

He quickly repressed the last thought. Angelus wouldn't care for him. He certainly didn't care for himself. His sire had never tolerated weaklings or those that were beneath him. And right now Spike couldn't even defend himself from humans or feed himself. Don't get much more pathetic then that. Even if he had been remotely likeable and he had already established that he wasn't. Hell he depended on a teenage girl for the odd stray scrap of affection.

For the millionth time he wished he hadn't made that soddin' promise to the slayer so he could just walk out into the sun instead of being forced to hang on to that last thread of unlife until the nibblet died or abandoned him too. Although the latter probably meant that he wouldn't have to hang on much longer. He was pretty sure she'd dumb him as soon as the slayer actually noticed her again.

He was started from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up only to wince away again as soon as he saw Angel's hand coming towards his face. He closed his eyes, expecting to be hit or worse. When after a while the blow didn't come he opened his eyes again only to come face to face with a look of fury in his grandsire's eyes. His whole body stiffened immediately. It was always worse when you tried to duck away from the blows.

Angel bit back his fury even as Angelus howled in his ears. Instead he forced himself to calm down and cautiously ran his fingers through his grandchilde's blonde hair. "I'm not going to hurt you childe." He said softly. "Come here." He patted his lap after he sat down. Spike just snorted but did as he was told. Crawling closer and sitting next to him. Angel hauled him into his lap so he was cradled against his chest instead. "What did the bit want. No troubles I hope." Angel stroked his hair and shook his head. "No. She wondered why you didn't answer. She threatened to set me on fire if I did anything to hurt you though." Spike smiled slightly. "Figures. Fierce little chit isn't she? Got stones that one."

"I called Sunnydale last night." He felt Spike stiffen at that but continued on regardless. "Seems that they haven't taken care of you like they promised me they would." He knew Spike was frowning even if he couldn't see his face at the moment. "Why the bloody hell would they promise you that?" The dark haired vampire pressed a kiss on the top of his childe's head. "Did you really believe I would have left you there in sunnydale when I heard about the chip if Rupert hadn't promised me that you would be safe and fed. He told me that you were helping him fight and that they could use you there. However since they failed in their promise you will be staying here." Spike tried to pull away from him but he held on.

"The bloody hell I will. Since when do you care. Either of you. 'S not like either one of you have wanted me the past hundred years. Can take care of meself so why don't you take your soddin' guilt and fuck off." He winced as Spike digged a bony elbow in his stomach but held on. When his childe had finally exhausted himself he turned him around so he could face him. "I'm not doing this out of sense of guilt or responsibility Spike." He used a nail to cut his wrist and presented it to his child. "Feed. We can talk more later." His childe glared at him but did as he was told. When he had eaten his fill he lowered his childe back on the bed and tucked him in. "Rest now little one. I'll still be here later as long as Cordelia doesn't have another vision."


	7. Chapter 7

When Spike woke up again Angel was still asleep. He breathed out a quiet sigh of relief and carefully crawled out of bed so he wouldn't wake his sleeping grandsire. He cast his eyes out for his clothes only to find them missing. He bit back a curse as he crept over to the poof's closet to find some clothes that he wouldn't drown in too badly. Once he was dressed in a pair of black drawstring pants whose strings he had to loop around his waist twice to keep them from falling off and a red T-shirt that fell to mid thigh and kept sliding off one shoulder he was ready to go downstairs. He noticed that it was day out and he wondered how long he had slept.

He made his way to the kitchen only to see a flurry of humans reach for their weapons. It seemed that has sire had a few new pets. He cocked his head as he saw a dark skinned man hide a shy girl behind his back. The girl herself looked at him curiously and he didn't smell any fear coming from her. The watcher and the cheerleader were a different story however although that was to be expected considering his last visit. "Shouldn't you be upstairs." That was the cheerleader off course. Seemed she was still queen bitch. Good for her. He shrugged and took a seat at the now abandoned table and made himself a sandwich. "Peaches is sleeping and I didn't feel like being his ruddy snuggle bunny for the evening. New skirt? Suits you. Compliments you hair style." He saw Cordelia puff up at his words before she remembered she was supposed to hate him and glare at him. Rather amusing that. He could feel a grin playing around the edges of his mouth.

"So who're they?" He asked pointing. The timid girl took a step forward. "Hey. I'm Winifred but everyone calls me Fred. Winifred is such a mouthful and really kind of an odd name. Although I am kind of odd myself. Being trapped in another dimension for 5 years will do that to a girl I suppose. Not that I wasn't odd before then just not as odd as I am now." She was a cute one. Brave too. He was gonna like her he could tell. "'Lo Kitten. Nice to meet'cha. 'M Spike. But then the poof prob'ly already told you, yeah?" She nodded and he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Since when do vamps eat."

He turned his eyes to the dark skinned one and shrugged. "Just 'cause the dark avenger doesn't have any bleeding taste buds doesn't mean the rest of us don't. Well the ice bitch didn't have any either but Dru did. Used to love scones at her little tea parties she did. 'Course she was off her rocker so that may have something to do with it. So who are you? Kind of neglected to drop your name there mate." He got a glare for his trouble. And he was being all friendly too. People just didn't have any manners anymore. He bit back a snicker.

"It's Gunn. I've got my eye on you. You make a wrong move and you're dust, got it?" He just shrugged. Not like he cared much anymore, either way. He took another bite and turned to Fred. "Not gonna finish your lunch then ducks?" This seemed to spur the rest of them into action and they cautiously moved back to the table. Was good to know that he still had it. Moments later he could feel two arms wrap around his shoulder and he stiffened immediately. "What are you doing out of bed, Hmm?" A hint of fear clawed up his spine. "Wasn't aware that I was suddenly your bed slave now." He said while directing a glare at his Sire. He took another bite with a bravado he didn't really feel while he waited for Angel's reaction.

Angel just snorted and went to fix himself some blood. He sat down next to Spike and slung an arm over the back of the blonde's chair. "I see you helped yourself to my clothes." Spike just glared at him again. "Yeah. Figured it was fair since mine seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden. Didn't really feel like running around in my altogether, yeah. 'S not like you don't have a closet full, ya poof. You've got enough to give Queenie here a run for her money." Cordelia snorted her amusement before directing her glare at him again. "So what do ya do 'round here. Just sit on your asses till Queenie here gets one of her visions." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Migraines more like it. And basically yeah." This time it was Spike turns to roll his eyes. "Not to be the voice of reason here. 'Cause you know how much I bloody hate that but have you tried patrolling. Avoiding trouble 'fore it starts instead of waiting 'round till it's to late. Clean out the city a bit."

Angel shrugged. "There's too many." Spike cast a gaze upwards in a why me gesture and turned back to his sire. "Not saying you have to take 'em all on at once. Pick off everything you can handle. Eventually they will learn not to mess with you. Might look for bloodier pastures elsewhere, yeah." His sire was about to speak but the watcher cut him off. "I never though I would say this but Spike may have a point." Angel looked at him and sighed. "Don't like putting you all at risk that way." Cordelia snorted. "We are already at risk. And the bleached wonder is right. Might even cut back on my Migraine time." Angel just sighed again. "I'll think on it. All right." He looped one arm around his Childe's waist and pulled him into his lap. Spike let out a very unmanly yelp much to the amusement of the others. Angel ripped his wrist open with his teeth. "Feed." He glared at his Sire for a moment before giving into the lure of his sire's blood. A purr escaping him as the powerful blood hit his tongue.


	8. Chapter 8

((I have no idea where this chapter came from. Spike surprised even me. I'll just let him figure out where this is going to go and roll with it. Hope you enjoy.))

Fred's eyes widened as she heard Spike purr. "I didn't know vampires did that." She said quietly as inched closer to the blonde vampire. "On occasion we do. When we are happy or something feels good. Or in this case taste really good. It is also a great way to reassure the childer when they are really sad or scared. Kind of like the vampire equivalent of a mother's heartbeat." Angel smiled at his childe. Wesley looked as if he was wishing for a pen and a piece of paper so he could write it down. "Really. I didn't know that. The council has researched vampire's off course but there really isn't much out there about how vampire's act within their family."

Spike snickered lightly and drew back. He immediately tried to squirm out of his grandsire's lap but Angel held on to him. "Going somewhere little one." Spike glared at Angel. "I'm not little. And besides, you lost the right to call me that when you abandoned me a century ago. Now let me go. If you want something to snuggle in bed get a blow-up doll." Angel smacked him upside the head in a gentle manner. "Behave." Spike just rolled his eyes and tried to squirm out of his hold again. "Are you going to let me go or not?" Angel cocked his head, pretending to think it over. "Hmmm. No." He grinned at the glare his childe shot him.

"Bloody pillock. Do I look like a ruddy teddy bear to you." Angel just grinned at his child. "Well you do look awfully cute like that." If looks could kill he would be a pile of dust right now. Off course it just make him look cuter, like a little kitten with it's back up. "I am not cute. The big bad does not do cute, wanker." Fred giggled. "Actually you are kind of cute right now. I mean with those clothes and all." He shot her a less deadly glare then his sire before crossing his arms and pouting at her. "Not cute." Fred just giggled again. Wesley just cleaned his glasses as he stared at Spike. "This is the same William the Bloody that slaughtered an orphanage in Italy and killed two slayers?" He asked incredulously.

"The orphanage was Dru actually. I only killed a couple of the watchers that showed up later so they wouldn't hurt her." He shrugged. "Never killed a child me'self. Not my thing. Like 'em all grown up. More fun that way. Sides. People should at least get a chance to live a little 'fore they die." Cordelia's mouth dropped open as she stared at him. "You were gonna kill us at the school. We were kids back then." Spike just grinned. "No I wasn't. Come now. You didn't really believe I didn't know you were in that closet, do you Cordy? You and Red. And I didn't kill either her or the whelp when I kidnapped them. And I didn't eat the whelp even when the poof gave him to me. Or killed you those other hundred times when you lot didn't even know I was there. You didn't think I was that incompetent did 'ya. I may be impulsive and rash but I'm not that much of an idiot. Wouldn't have survived with Dru for a century if I were. Especially since I was basically still a fledge when Poofy got all souled up."

Cordelia gaped at him. "But then... Why..." Spike just gave her a wicked smirk. "Had a rep to live up to, didn't I? And I wasn't even really trying to kill the slayer. Wasn't enough of a match yet. Too weak still. She had to grow a little first or it would've been too easy. Even killed a few baddies that she wasn't strong enough to kill yet. Tested her a couple of times to see how she was progressing, didn't plan on the organ though. Got to give her that much. Anyway tested her a little more, let her take the ring. Knew she would send it to peaches and he would destroy it. Cor I had to torture him a bit first, for appearances sake. Didn't plan on those initiative blokes though." Even Angel was staring at him with wide eyes now. Spike took the opportunity to slide out of his grasp and took his own seat. "What?" He asked them with an innocent look. Cordelia was still gaping. "You... How... Wha... You... You..."

Wesley just blinked a couple of times. "Then why did you dig it up... The ring of Amara." Spike shrugged. "Marcus had been looking for it and he had the resources to find it so I had to do it first. Wouldn't do for him to gain real immortality. Little fucker. 'S why I hired him. You didn't really think I would have passed up the chance to torture Angel for myself if it was about me wanting the ring, did you? Angelus thought me better then that. Having it wouldn't be any fun anyway. Fighting's no fun unless there is a chance you might lose. No matter how small that chance may be." Suddenly Angel burst out laughing. "Only you Spike." He said as he wiped the tears that had sprung to his eyes. "Just don't tell anyone. I still have a rep to keep up. 'Sides the Scooby's don't know." He smirked and went back upstairs. He was kind of tired. It felt good to finally tell someone though.

He had been so lonely for so long. Hiding away from everyone. But maybe being here wouldn't be so bad. Maybe. Maybe it would be safe to show them. He hoped he had done the right thing. A leap of faith. A fools faith. But then he had always been a fool and it had worked for him for over a hundred years. Even if the last few hadn't exactly gone well. He crawled into bed not even bothering to undress and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Gunn just shrugged and shook his head, muttering something about crazy vampires as he left. Fred just went up to her room, leaving a stunned Cordelia and Wesley with an amused Angel. Fortunately Angel's quiet snickering drew the two out of their stunned silence. "He has to be joking? Right? Angel? Please tell me he was joking. There is no way captain peroxide, the bleached menace is that clever and... and..." Angel just chuckled. "Sneaky? It is nice to see that William is not as dead as I thought he was. William was never vicious, Cordelia. He liked a good fight as much as the next demon. He could be merciless when he wanted to be but he was never vicious or cruel like Angelus was."

Wesley frowned. "Torturing people with a railroad spike wasn't vicious?" Angel shook his head. "They died quickly enough. I believe that was the man that once said that he would rather be stabbed in the head with a railroad spike then listen to Williams poetry. He was quite a sensitive lad. Quite shy. A lot like you actually when you first came to sunnydale. Only he was less assertive and more naive. He only did that though because Angelus felt he had to prove himself. He left his family alone if I remember right. Even distracted us from going after some of the others. Not all mind you, but some. He had remarkably little bloodlust as a fledge."

"Spike... A poet. You're kidding me." Cordelia gaped at him. "Yes, a poet. He really has the biggest romantic streak I have ever seen. Even as a demon. He was faithful to Drusilla for a century. He not only stayed with her but he stayed monogamous. Angelus used to mock him for his humanity, but truthfully, he feels deeper then most humans do. Let alone demons. When he loves someone he loves selflessly and completely. He will stick by them no matter how much they have hurt him. Do you know how much it would take for him to be even capable of thinking of leaving?"

Cordelia looked at the stairs with wide eyes. "I never..." Wesley looked thoughtful. "The chronicles. They had noted Spike's unusual loyalty to his Sire but..." Angel nodded. "I know. However that is why Angelus is so pissed off at Buffy at the moment. Spike loves her. Not to mention that he has appointed himself as Dawn's Guardian which means he would take that much more before he left. The fact that Buffy hurt him enough to make him leave. Wounded him enough to make him desperate enough to..." He trailed of. Cordelia picked up on it though. "Desperate enough to what." Angel just sighed and shook his head.

"He needed money to get out of here so he... he sold himself. That's how I found him. In the nightclub. You saw how starved he was. You have to realize that despite being a demon his body has always been valuable for him. He never shared himself with anyone but family before. Me, Darla and Dru. Before Buffy he would have rather taken a walk in the sun rather then let some stranger take him. But now... I don't know what Buffy did to him but it can't have been pretty." He looked to the stairs himself. "That is the reason why Angelus is rattling in his cage. William has always been his favourite and to see him hurting this much. He won't stand for anyone harming him again. And frankly neither will I."

He stared at them and they nodded. "I understand. I'm not saying I am ready to be friends with him... but... I'll give him a chance." Cordelia smiled at him. Angel nodded in return. "I'm glad. He needs friends, especially since he doesn't trust me or my motives yet. Don't repeat any of what I told you to anyone. Not even to him or each other. He doesn't need to know that you know what happened to him." Wesley nodded. "We won't." He stood up and put his plate in the sink along with his cup. "I still have that text I need to work on." He nodded to them both and went to his office.

"I still can't believe he played us like that." She gave a wry smile while Angel just chuckled. "I know. William always was a clever lad, even though he pretended not to be. Drove Darla up the walls on most days. Listen Cordelia, could you do me a favour." He fished in his wallet for his credit card. "Could you go out and get some more clothes and stuff for him. Maybe also a T.V. and a game computer and some games to keep him entertained. And some music he'll like. He's gonna be driving us up the walls soon if we don't find a way to keep him preoccupied." Cordelia took a the credit card and smiled. "Any price range I should keep in mind." Angel just shook his head. "Spend as much as you need to." Cordelia practically skipped out of the building. Angel just smiled and went up to his room. He crawled into bed next to his sleeping Childe, determined to watch over him while he slept, just like he used to.


	10. Chapter 10

Spike woke up alone although it was clear from the smell and the warm spot next to him that he hadn't been alone a moment ago. He jumped up and went back downstairs. "Heya kitten." He called out cheerfully as he saw Fred working on some device. "Hello." She gave him a shy glance. "So what are you doing ducks?" He asked as he peered over her shoulder. "Ohh. Just recalibrating the flamethrower. It has a nasty habit of back drafting. Which is not so good since Angel is really flammable." He snickered. "Not really no. So you're a scientist, eh?" Fred nodded. "So where are the others?" He asked curiously. "Cordelia is shopping and the others are out on a job. She had a vision at the mall. So it's just you and me."

Her stomach gave a faint rumble and she blushed. "Ummm. Guess I'm kinda hungry. I'm gonna get some taco's. Do you like taco's. I mean you made that sandwich so you eat. Even if you don't really need to eat and taco's are really yummy too. At least I think they're yummy. Although Cordy doesn't seem to like them very much. But then she says she likes to watch her figure so maybe she does like them and just doesn't eat them. And I am kinda rambling again aren't I. I always do that when I am nervous or embarrassed and I will be shutting up now I think."

Spike chuckled. "That's ok ducks. I don't mind. I'd love some taco's." Fred smiled. "I'll be back later then." He nodded. "S'ya in a bit then kitten." She waved and left. Only stopping to grab her coat on the way out. Left all alone he draped himself over the coach and stretched lazily. Wondering what he was going to do right now. He dozed for a while until he heard the door in the distance. "Back already du..." He trailed of when he saw the slayer standing there. He forced a smile on his lips as he stood up. "Heya pet. What are you doing here." This was going to hurt, he could tell. She had a thunderous expression on her face and her entire frame hummed with pent up aggression. His body tensed further as she stalked closer. Preparing himself to roll with the blows that were sure to come so he could minimize the damage she did.

And sure enough as soon as she reached him her fist shot out to his jaw. Knocking him to the side with the force of the blow. "What the hell did you do to Angel." He blinked in confusion for a moment. "I didn't do..." He was cut off when she hit him again. "Yes you did. You are nothing, you hear me? You are trash. You are controlling him somehow, I know you are. There is no way he would get angry at me over you so you must have." Each sentence was punctuated by another blow. The last one was strong enough to throw him into a wall and crack a few ribs. "You are just trash." She hit him in the same spot and he winced as he felt the cracked ribs break.

He saw another fist coming towards his face and he shut his eyes so he would not have to see it coming. He blinked in confusion when it didn't land. And again as he tried to figure out where that roar had come from. He let himself slide down the wall. Wincing as his injuries made themselves known. He saw Angel punching Buffy in the face. His eyes bleeding red with rage. Wesley and Gunn stood in the door opening along with Willow, Tara, Giles and Dawn. He blinked again as he wondered where they had all come from. He heard another smack and saw the slayer hit the floor. Blood dripping into one eye from a wound to the head. He was going to kill her. He didn't want her dead. Which meant he had to attract his sires attention somehow.

Angelus pressed the slayer against a wall. "I told ye what I would do if ya hurt m'boy again, slayer." His Irish brooke had a dangerous cold quality to it. He wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed. "I'll not be letting you hurt 'im again lass. Ever." A pained whimper caught his attention. That was his childe. He growled and squeezed a tad bit harder but stilled again as he heard another whimper. "S-s-sire." It was only a faint whisper but full of need. He roared and threw the slayer away. Stalking over to his childe he pulled him carefully into his lap. "Shhh Will. Sire's here m'lad. Drink William." He pressed his wrist against his grandchilde's lips. Spike sighed in relief as he saw Giles pull Buffy away and drank slowly. Buying them some more time to get out of there.

Angelus's eyes narrowed as he regarded his childe. "You're protecting her." Spike winced. "Don't want you to kill her. Neither would the poof." He said softly. Angelus growled. "She hurt ye lad. Not gonna let 'er get away with it. No one 'urts ye Will. No one. Not even the slayer. The soul doesn't care very much about 'er right now either." Spike gazed at him with uncertain eyes and Angelus sighed. "We'll speak of it later." He cuddled his grandchilde close as he assessed his injuries. He noticed Dawn creeping closer but said nothing. "Spike?" The blonde vampire looked up at the teenager and opened his arms for her. Dawn flung herself at him and buried her head in his shoulder. The blonde kissed the top of her head and whispered reassurances in her ears as he leaned back into his sire's embrace. He wasn't looking forward to that discussion later. He saw the watcher and the witches still standing in the door opening. Definitely not looking forward to that talk.


	11. Chapter 11

((Sorry it took so long. The beginning was being stubborn. Took me a bit to get through that. It's a bit bigger then usually though. loll. I just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews so far. It really keeps me going, knowing that people out there are actually reading and enjoying my work.))

Spike was curled up on Angel's lap as the others settled around the couch where they were seated. Dawn settled herself on the ground before them, leaning her head on Spike's leg. Obviously wanting his closeness. The two witches had settled into the love seat across from them while the watchers took the two chairs left. Gunn stood with his back to the wall to the side. His arms crossed in front of them as he waited patiently.

Everyone seemed to stare at the two vampires as Angel cuddled his childe close. Spike himself refused too look at the others. Instead preferring to study his nails. His face was bruised in several places already. "I thought you hated each other." Willow started. The oppressive silence obviously getting to her. Spike snorted. "Do you always get on with your family?" Angel raised an eyebrow at her. "Let's just say I handled things rather badly once I was cursed and Spike didn't react well to that. But I never hated Spike. And I doubt he ever really hated me. He was however rather angry at me. As he had every right to be."

Spike's eyes widened slightly and looked up at Angel. Something in his gut eased at the admission and his shoulders lost a bit of tenseness. "So what's the deal with you going all Angelus?" It seemed Dawn had decided to play up the attitude. "Is your losing it's grip?" Asked Giles sharply. "Angelus has always been here Giles. The soul doesn't suppress the demon. I do. It is just that Angelus and I don't agree on most things so up until now I repressed him. Completely. But if there is one thing we do agree on right now, it is Will. He is family and he will come first from now on." Spike had stiffened again. His expression stunned.

"You can't be serious. He doesn't have a soul. Without the chip..." Giles interrupted angrily. "He would still not harm any of my employee's. And I have no doubt he would at least stop feeding from humans that are not involved in serious criminal activities if I asked him if he would not be willing to stop feeding from humans altogether while he is staying here. Which is why I have been searching for people that can remove the chip."

"YOU WHAT!!" Giles jumped from his seat and Spike flinched away from the noise. His face paled slightly as he looked at his Sire with a vulnerable gaze. He could not believe his sire was going to help him. His sire was really going to make it all ok, again. "It isn't any of your business Giles. Spike will be staying here in L.A. I suggest you stop concerning yourself with things that aren't any of your business and start concerning yourself with your slayer and how to keep her out of my city." Giles gaped at him for a second, his jaw trying to work. "You really mean it?" Spike asked in a small voice. "'Course we do Will m'lad. Not gonna leave my boy defenceless again." Angelus slipping through as he kissed his childe's forehead and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Spike sighed as he was pulled in for a hug and leaned his head on his grandsire's shoulder. Things were finally going to be ok again. He never would have believed the poof if he had told him he was going to take care of him. But he wouldn't say those things to the humans if he didn't mean to follow through. ""M not letting you go again m'lad. You're mine." Spike felt a shiver going down his spine at the possessive tone. Gods he had missed it. Spike immediately bared his neck to Angelus in silent offering. Angelus let his demon face come to the surface and bit down on the offered flesh, renewing the claim mark he had left there long ago.

He let the blonde vampire rest against his chest as he went completely limp in his grasp. "I suggest you find out what is wrong with you slayer. 'Cause I know that isn't the first time she attacked Spike. And as much as she could hurt her lovers with her thoughtlessness I have never known her to be consciously abusive towards them." Giles glared them. "Lovers. Buffy wouldn't touch..."

"She did. She told me... But... About her having sex with you at least. Not about... If I had known. I though it was the other way around. She had bruises. I'm sorry Spike. For the way I acted. I shouldn't have assumed like that." Spike shrugged and tucked his head under Angels chin. "Why didn't you just end it? I mean if she was treating you so bad." Asked Willow in a sharp tone. "She wouldn't let me." He informed them quietly. "I wanted to. Told her to stop and to leave but she just did what she wanted anyway. After that I really didn't care enough to fight anymore. I didn't want to leave 'cause I would be demon meat but in the end I decided to risk it."

"You mean she raped you." Angel clarified in a cold tone. "Buffy wouldn't..." Willow tried to defend her friend. "Apparently she would since she did. I suggest you have someone check her over. The old buffy wouldn't. I agree. But apparently something changed between her dying and her coming back. I suggest you try to figure it out. And Giles. If she comes into this town to bother Spike again Angelus won't have a chance to kill her because I will have her head myself. Is that clear."

Giles paled and glared. "Perhaps it is you that we should be investigating." Gunn snorted. "Nahh. If someone did a number on one of my family like she did on bleach boy over there I would do the same. And I would not be bothering with no warning either. Seems to me he's within his rights. Now, get packing. I wanna have a word with the boss and I don't need you lot hanging around for that." Giles turned his glare to Gunn before aiming it at Wesley. "Surely you don't condone..."

"Whatever happens here is our business not yours. It seems that you have outstayed your welcome." Wesley answered in a cool voice. At that moment Fred burst in waving a bag of Taco's with Cordelia tagging behind. "Sorry it took so long Spike. There was this huge cro... Oh. I don't think I brought enough taco's." Angel smiled at her. "That's ok Fred. They were leaving anyway." Cordelia stared at Spike. "What happened to Blondie." Spike winced slightly. "Got a visit from the slayer when everyone else was out." He said softly. Cordelia put a hand one hip and glared at Giles. "You should do something about her soon cause if poor little miss look-at-me-I-was-pulled-back-from-the-dead-so-now-I-am-going-to-be-a-total-bitch-and-wallow-in-self-pity doesn't get her act together soon she is going to be dealing with me."

Giles glared at them all. "Dawn. Get up. We're leaving." Dawn who had been quiet so far grabbed Spike's cold hand. "I'm staying." Giles tried to walk over but Gunn blocked his path. "Dawn. Now." Dawn glared back at the watcher. "No... She hurt Spike even though he has done nothing but help us out and pretends it is all right because he doesn't have a soul. I am not going to go back and live with her. I don't have a soul either remember. I'm just a little glowing ball of energy. I'm not human. She may have forgotten for now but what is to stop her from remembering and doing the same thing to me. Huh? I'm staying here where she can't get to me and where it is safe."

"Niblet?" Spike's voice was soft as he stroked her hair. Dawn looked up at him, tears clouding her eyes. He pulled her up into his lap. "Shhh. It's all right little bit." Dawn let the tears fall. "I'm scared Spike. What if she hurts me too. I want to stay with you. You wouldn't hurt me. Ever. You would protect me. She never talks to me anymore. She is always yelling at me and angry every time she sees me." Spike couldn't really say anything to that so he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"It seems she will be staying here. Now that has been settled you can go." Gunn crossed his arms in front of him. Giles looked like he wanted to protest but Tara laid hand on his shoulder. "Dawn has a point. And Wesley and the others won't let anything happen to her. Let's go." She walked outside. Willow followed with a last glare at Spike. After a moment of indecision Giles followed as well.


	12. Chapter 12

"You sure about that chip thing boss." Gunn asked as he stared at the blonde vampire. "He doesn't have a soul to keep him in check. I can see him not hurting us if he actually likes us but can you say the same for the other people here in L.A." Spike went silent but didn't look up. "Gunn. When he was turned I had to lock him up and punish him nightly for three weeks straight because he refused to feed from humans. And if you take into account the fact that he had never been really hurt before and the cruelty of Angelus's punishments you may start to get an inkling as to how much resolve it took him to hold out that long."

Wesley frowned. "I thought all fledges were born with their bloodlust and it took them years to get under control. You're saying he actually had none." Angel stroked his childe's head until a purring sound filled the room. "Not none. But next to. It called to him when it was thick in the air. But if Angelus had left him be I have no doubt he would have starved himself without taking as much as a single life."

Spike whispered something in Dawn's ear and he jumped up. "So Fred. Taco time. Let the boring old sods talk while we have some dinner yeah?" Fred giggled. "Sure. I brought enough. Hi. I'm Fred. Winifred actually but everyone calls me Fred. So you can just call me Fred too." Dawn gave her a small smile. "I'm Dawn." Fred gently pushed her towards the kitchen. "Come on ducks. Let's eat. Then the bit can go to bed and get some sleep." Fred nodded and led them to the kitchen.

"You're gonna get the chip out?" Cordelia asked. "Yes. He can't defend himself this way. And as for him not having a soul... I don't know if he really kept his soul or if his demon just kept his humanity somehow but... He is a lot different from other vampires. Not just the fact that he has actually managed to keep up with the times. But he actually enjoys human food. He feels amazingly deep. Most humans feel uneasy around vampires even though they don't know why but Spike has always put people at ease. Not to mention the fact that he has held unto a certain set of morals so far."

Cordelia looked at him for a moment. "As long as he doesn't start hunting again. Or 'playing'. Just... keep an eye on him. And I will be carrying a cross around at all times. Don't think I won't hesitate to stake him if I have too." Angel nodded. He looked at Gunn and Wesley. "Same here." Angel smiled, glad that things had gone so well so far. "Let's go to the kitchen before they have finished off all of your taco's. Between Fred and Spike they won't need very long."

Spike looked up as the others entered the kitchen. He looked down again and continued eating. His muscles tense. "I left his clothes in the lobby. The other stuff will arrive tomorrow. You can haul it upstairs yourself." Cordelia sat down and sniffed disdainfully at the taco's. Fred produced a salad and some bread for her and she dug in. "Clothes?" Spike frowned. "HmHmm. I asked Cordelia to get some clothes for you. And some other stuff to keep you entertained." Angel said as he walked over to wrap his arms around his childe's shoulders.

"It is so weird to see you two so cuddly." Dawn wrinkled her nose at them. Spike snorted in reply. "You should be telling that to the poof over there. Can't even sit by myself for more then 40 seconds without getting pawed at." Angel simply smiled. "You can take the room across from mine dawn. That way you will have Spike close by. Ok." Dawn's eyes went wide for a second. "Ummm. I can take one a bit further off. I got enough of that kind of noise when Riley... " Spike actually blushed for a second and glared when his sire laughed at his reaction. "We're not having sex Dawn. Vampire families tend to sleep close together. Besides, he wasn't in top condition when he got here and I wanted him where I could keep an eye on him." Dawn's mouth made a silent ohhh and turned back to her food.

"Poof" He grumbled and took another bite. "Sides wouldn't want old Angel to get a happy. We all know how that ended last time." Angel chuckled. "Actually I can have a happy. The PTB anchored my soul. I convinced them that to much could trigger the curse and that it would put people in danger. Those little happy pills proved that much." Spike's eyes widened a bit and then narrowed dangerously. "Someone slipped you a Mickey?" Angel shrugged. "Something like that. Now finish that up. Then it's time for another feeding and off to bed with you." Spike snorted but finished up the last of his food. He then allowed Angel to pull him up into his arms and bit into the offered neck. Tacking only a little since he was still rather full from the other two feedings that day. When he was done he offered his own neck to his Sire who sank his own fangs into the claim mark. Spike sighed, a soft purring starting in the back of his throat.

"You done Dawn." Angel asked as he drew back. Spike's purr ceased and he stretched lazily. Dawn nodded and stood up. Silently waving goodbye to everyone she followed the others out into the lobby. Spike picked up a couple of bags and Angel picked up the rest before going back upstairs. "This is your room." He said as he opened the door across from his. Make yourself at home. If you need anything you'll know where to find me or one of the others." While Angel spoke Spike put his bags in their own room. He made his way back to Dawn and pulled her into his arms. "It's gonna be all right, bit. The Scooby's will figure out what's wrong with your sis. Yeah? I'm right here. And I'm doing fine. It'll be ok. You see. Just hang in there all right."

He gazed into her eyes. She nodded and wiped a stray tear away. "Ok." Spike smiled. "That's my girl. Good night. I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah?" Dawn nodded and went inside closing the door behind her. Angel took Spike's hand and guided him back to bed. Spike crawled in without complaint. Still wearing his oversized clothes. Angel undressed and slipped beneath the covers on the other side. He smiled as he pulled Spike into his chest and waited for him to settle. "Sleep well childe." Spike yawned and tucked his head under his grandsire's chin. "Night Sire."


	13. Chapter 13

Spike woke up to find his grandsire staring at him. "Sire?" He questioned softly. "Yes Childe?" Spike snuggled closer for a moment. "Why are you doing this for me. I mean, it can't be just because I'm family. I heard you staked Darla for her." He made sure that his tone remained non-accusatory. "That's because Angelus never loved her." Angel dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Does that mean that you l..." The bleached vampire let his voice trail off. Right now he couldn't bare it if the answer was no. He curled up some more. Pulling away from Angel slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest. Hugging himself. Angel pulled his childe back into his chest and pressed a butterfly kiss to his grandchilde's lips.

"Yes, Spike. That means I love you. And Angelus loves you as well. You were the only one. Did you know that? He was obsessed with Drusilla but he didn't love her. It was part of why he was so hard on you, especially in the beginning. He was afraid that your humanity was rubbing off on him. But he liked your innocence. Even if he tried to destroy it." Spike turned his uncertain eyes towards his sire's face. Needing to see if he was telling the truth.

"Shh. Little one. You are loved." He pulled the Blondie closer and pressed his lips to this child's, letting his tongue run over them. Spike stiffened for a moment before relaxing slightly. Parting his lips in offering. Angel dropped one hand to the back of his child's neck to tease the skin he found there, knowing it was one of Spike's weak spots. He dipped his tongue in between the other's lips, exploring the mouth that was offered to him before teasing Spike's tongue, gently coaxing him to return the kiss.

He kept the kiss light and gentle. Not wanting to scare the younger one off. This wasn't new to them but it had been a long time and Spike had been trough a lot since then. He pulled back and dropped a kiss to Spike's brow. He cuddled up to his childe for a moment. Just enjoying the feel of having his childe close to him again. He couldn't believe he had gone without this for so long. Never again, he decided. His childe was here now and he wasn't letting him go again. Not willingly at least.

Spike purred softly as he nuzzled his sire's neck. He craned his neck for another kiss. Letting a bit of sensuality creep in as he slowly stroked Angels tongue with his own. Gods he had forgotten how good his sire could kiss. He let himself bask in the warmth and security he felt by having his sire again. He wanted him and he seemed to be serious about keeping him. For now at least. He felt a flicker of doubt creep in again but he pushed it down. It didn't belong here, not in this moment. He curled up on the others chest and purred. Like a big cat that just found a particularly pleasant patch of sunlight.

"Comfy?" Spike hummed in reply. Angel reached down and pulled him up for another slow kiss. "So what do you say to getting out of bed." The blond lips settled into a pout. "But I dun wanna." His voice was rough with sleep. Angel took Spike into his arms and got up. "Come on. Get up." He set his grandchild on his feet and pointed to the bathroom. "Get cleaned up and meet me down stairs." The Blondie vampire grumbled under his breath but did as he was told.

Angel made his way downstairs. "Good morning." He said to Cordelia and Dawn as he walked into the kitchen. "You mean good afternoon, don't you?" Cordelia pointed at the clock. "Dawn? I take it you didn't bring any stuff with you? Would you like to go shopping with Cordelia." He asked, completely ignoring Cordelia's comment. "Sure." Dawn perked up a little and started talking excitingly about all the cool clothes she wanted to buy. Angel smiled and made himself some breakfast. He settled at the table with a news paper.

Spike entered the kitchen, only wearing jeans and his hair still ruffled. Dawn jumped up to hug him and he hugged back. "Guess what. Cordy is taking me shopping." Spike kissed her forehead sleepily. "Tha's nice bit." He rubbed his eyes and shuffled over to an empty chair only to be yanked into his grandsire's lap. He glared up at him, the effect totally ruined by the yawn that followed. Angel grinned and pressed his wrist to his child's lips. Spike's face shifted and he drank happily from the offered wrist.

"How about we get going?" Cordelia exclaimed as she jumped up. Dawn shrugged and waved goodbye at the two vampires. Spike mumbled a goodbye against Angel's flesh and continued feeding. Eventually he had enough and pulled away. Angel pulled him in for a kiss. Licking at the traces of his blood that still coated the other's mouth. The Blondie vampire leaned into him. He sighed softly when Angel pulled away again. "Come on. I need to talk to someone in sunnydale to see if they are doing something about Buffy." Spike pulled a face but got up. Angel smiled and followed him into the office. He had a phone call to make.


	14. Chapter 14

Spike sat on the desk, fingering the telephone cord as Angel pressed the receiver to his ear. "So who do you want to call." He looked at Spike questioningly. "Glinda might be best. She and Demonbird were the only ones that were decent to me. Sides she's a smart one, she is. The good witch, yeah. Not as free with the mojo as red. Knows how to do things, she does. Not like red at all. Knows to check things out and think on the consequences. She'll do right by everyone. Sees more then people give her credit for too."

Angel smiled at Spike. It was good to know that not everyone in Sunnydale had been mean to his childe. "Why don't you dial her number then." He watched as his childe bent over to do jus that, revealing a tantalizing strip of flesh around his midriff. That strip of flesh made him think of long night where he had spend entire evenings just nibbling every inch of his childe flesh until he was straining against his bonds just begging to come. He had always looked beautiful like that. Bathed in candle light that would make his skin glo... "Hello." He was startled by the sound of a woman's voice in his ear. "Ummm... He-Hello."

Angel shook his head to clear it off the rather distracting images that kept floating around his head. "Hello. This is Angel. I was just calling to see if anyone in Sunnydale is actually planning to do something about Buffy. Spike suggested I call you." It was rather hard to see this nervous woman as the capable young witch Spike made her out to be. But then Spike had a good eye for things like this. "Umm, yes. Mister Giles felt that h-h-he w-would rather research y-y-you, so. B-B-But I w-was planning t-t-to c-check t-things out. H-h-her aura is d-d-different n-now that she w-was b-b-brought b-back."

He sighed. Figured that they would rather meddle in things that weren't their business than to check into their own problems. You'd think they would want to take care of their main fighter. Especially since they all claimed to care for her so much. "Good to know at least someone is willing to look in to this. Thank you. Would you mind keeping in touch with Wesley? He might be able to help you and I would like to remain updated on the situation." She really did seem like a nice girl. It might help her to be more familiar with Wesley. That way she would have someone familiar to contact of things went wrong down in Sunnydale, if not a friend. "Y-Yes. O-O-Offcourse." Angel smiled. "I will have him contact you later then." He looked at his childe where he was seated on the desk, still playing with the telephone cord. A small smile on his face. Seemed he had read into Angel´s intentions then. "Yes, Alright. G-Goodbye then." She really was a sweet girl. "Goodbye."

He handed Spike the receiver so he could place it back. "You like her don't you." Spike smiled. "Yeah. She's a sweet girl, Glinda is. She'll do right by everyone. Only wicked thing 'bout her is her sense of humor. Right little minx tha' she is." Angel chuckled and seated himself closer to his Childe. "Hey, Poof. Whot were ya thinkin' of jus' then 'ey." Angel arched one eyebrow at the the blonde. "What was I thinking of just when." Spike snorted and shot his Grandsire a cutting look. "Right b'fore the chit picked up the phone ya git. Ya eyes got all fuzzy like." Angel shook his head. His childe would pick up on that moment off inattention and press for answers. "You." He answered honestly. "Was just remembering something."

Spike looked down at his Sire curiously. "Wot then." Angel smiled softly in remembrance. "Remember that last week in Liverpool. That time the girls went shopping all night and left us to our own devices." Spike smiled slightly. "Ya mean the one ya spent torturin' me by givin' me a bloody tongue bath. Kinda hard to f'rget, yeah." He let Angel draw him back onto his lap for a kiss. "Your skin glowed in the candle light. And the way you writhed on my red silk sheets." Angel drew Spike in for another slow kiss. "Yeah, I remember. Ya left me like that jus' so you could draw me, ya ponce. F'r three bloody hours." Angel chuckled. "I still have that drawing you know. All of them in fact." Spike's eyes widened slightly. "All of them. Thought you wouldn't want to be reminded of us. Being all soul-having an' all. Figured you threw 'em out first chance ya got." Angel shook his head. "Was the only way I could allow myself to be close to you. Even if I didn't want to admit to missing you. All of you."

Spike still looked up at his sire with wide eyed amazement. "Can't believe you actually kept them all. Bleedin' hell." Angel smiled and drew him in again for a deep kiss, letting his tongue play around the other's lip before sucking one in gently to nibble at. "You still find it so hard to believe that I care for you." Spike but his lip and nodded hesitantly. Afraid of upsetting his sire. Angel drew Spike closer to him for another cuddle. "You will. I will prove it to you." The blonde vampire gradually relaxed as his grandsire kept cuddling him, not getting upset at all. He nestled his face in the others neck. Just inhaling the scent of family for a moment. He had missed this. Maybe, just maybe, if his sire didn't get tired of him soon he wouldn't have to miss this for a long while.


	15. Chapter 15

"Soddin poof. That's it. I'm bloody well going to go out and find the tosser. Bleedin' Idiot probably in trouble somewhere." Spike stopped pacing and tried to make his way to the sewers before an irate seer blocked his way. "Sit down mister. Angel will be fine. Besides he would have my head if I let you follow him and get yourself in to trouble. He's only been gone for a couple of hours."

The bleached vampire snarled back at her. "Few hours too long pet. And I'm not a soddin fledge that can't bloody well take care of itself. I've been doing fine on my own for well over a hundred bleedin' years. Now get out of my bloody way." Cordelia didn't budge from her position in the doorway. "Don't be an idiot Spike. There were humans there. Besides, I don't want Angelus to get creative with my remains. I like my self very much in one piece thank you."

Spike growl was cut of by a soft chuckle. "Aye, ye have a point there lass." Spike's head shot up as he watched Angelus step out of the darkness and paled slightly. "Your soul is gone." Angelus chuckled again and stepped close. "Aye lad. Ye always were the observant one weren't ye boy. Wizard trapped it in a gem of some kind. 'e got away before I could stop 'im." Spike flinched ever so slightly when Angelus wrapped his arms around him and cursed internally. The first time he and Angel were actually getting somewhere and he had take a bloody vacation to non-soul land. He just hoped this time wouldn't be as bad as last time.

"Hush Will. Told ye I'm not gonna 'urt ya." He slowly looked up at his Sire, eyes showing his uncertainty. The dark headed vampire bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his childe's lips. "It's alright Will." The younger vampire nodded and slowly allowed himself to relax against his Sire. He didn't quite trust this. Angelus could be cruel and this could just as easily be a ploy to make him drop his guard and betray him later. Either way for now it was best to play along.

"Ye can drop the crossbow, lass. I'm not gonna attack ye." The ex-cheerleader snorted. "Yeah, sure. Like I'm just going to go unarmed with you running around after you tried to eat me, how many times? Wes and Gun should be here at any moment. Until then you are going to stay right there. Don't think I won't shoot you if you move."

"As ye wish lass." Angelus sat down on one of the couches and pulled his childe into his lap. He slowly made a small cut at his throat. "Feed Will." Spike hesitated a moment before lowering his mouth to the cut and lapping at the cut. Rich blood filled his senses and enveloped him. He could feel the faint traces of an emotion at the edge of his senses. It was like this every time he feed from his Sire and it got stronger with every feed. The blood link between them would become stronger between them with each feed and in a few months he would be able to discern every emotion, thought and memory from the link. If angelus let it get that far. They used to have that connection, until Angel let it atrophy from disuse. He wasn't sure he could go through losing that again. Next time he might just have to greet the sun.

A soft purr distracted him from his depressing thoughts. Having eaten his fill he looked up to gaze in his grandsire's eyes. They were softer then he remembered. Soft like they were when Angel let him out. He figured that had been Angel's influence. Though from the stance it was clear that Angel wasn't home at the moment. Angel carried himself in such a way that bled over into Angelus. That told him that Angel was holding on the edges of Angelus, not letting him free reign. Ready to pull him back at any moment.

He bared his throat to his Sire. Letting him retake some of the blood he took and tie them closer together like family once again. Angelus took the offer. Only taking a small mouthful before liking the wound closed again. Spike buried his head under his Sire's shoulder. He didn't know what to make of this anymore. He'd figure it out when the others got back. For now he just wanted to enjoy the feel of family. Even if he wasn't sure what it meant right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Spike got pulled put of his daze by the sound of his sire's laughter. "Already told the lass I wasn't gonna 'urt any of ye lads. Jus' wanna spent some time with m'boy 'ere."

Gun and Wesley looked at him from behind their pointed crossbows. "And you wouldn't try to stop is if we are going to bring Angel back." The dark headed vampire shrugged. "Do as ye wish. If ya can fin' the gem. Not gonna be 'elping any of ye. Jus' gonna stay 'ere with my William fer now."

Spike blinked at his Sire. Sounded like a trick, no bleedin' way would 'gelus allow that tosser back in his head. So why did it feel so bloody genuine. He was just way to confused to deal with this. His Sire lifted him up in his arms, cradling him close. "I'm takin' me boy 'ere to bed. Do as ye must." He nearly protested at the movement but one look from Angelus made the comment die on his lips. Deciding to let it go for now he simple rested his head against his shoulder.

Angelus calmly walked up the stairs and gently laid spike down on the bed. Shrugging of his own clothes he joined his childe. He gently took him in his arms, enjoying the feeling of having his childe close. Spike's eyes nervously darted towards the door as he watched his Sire disrobe. So far he hadn't hurt him yet but their last encounter was hardly pleasant. He stiffened as his Sire reached for him but didn't resist. It always hurt more if he fought back or tried to escape.

"Hush childe. I'll not hurt ye boy." The dark haired vampire pressed soft kisses along his childe's face. He slowly unbuttoned the other's shirt, letting his fingers and the his lips glide over the newly exposed skin. Spike slowly against his Sire's body. Noting the gently way his hands moved along his skin. He couldn't believe this was his Sire. Sure he had been gentle with him once or twice before. Before he got cursed at least. But he never touched him like this. As if he was fragile. It opened up feelings he had thought buried a long time ago. Now it was all rushing back, nearly chocking him with the intensity.

He gasped as gentle fingers explored his newly exposed chest. "Sire." His mentally cursed as his voice came out shaky and unsure. "Shh Will. Let me reclaim you." Spike shuddered as he felt that soft voice caress his ear. Shuddered again as his sire lowered his mouth to suckle along his neck. He face flushed lightly as he felt desire rise up slowly and swallow him up. He lifted his hands to clutch at his Sire's strong back, feeling the powerful muscles shift under his hands. His breathing hitched again as Angelus raked his fingernails over his stomach towards his jeans.

These light touches were slowly driving him mad as desire rushed through his veins like quicksilver. He fought back the tears that blurred his vision. Gods, this had been what he had longed for. For someone to take him like this. Like he was something precious to be savoured.

The mouth that had been suckling at his neck slowly suckled and kissed it's way downwards towards his now open jeans. Leaving nothing but fire in it's wake. Sure hands started pulling his pants down, fingertips caressing the newly exposed skin as he moved downwards. The blonde shivered a low escaping him.

Angelus couldn't believe he had gone so long without this. The sight of his childe, trembling with need and longing for him was almost too much to take. He didn't even seem to be aware of the tears slowly making their way down his face so lost was he in the feeling and emotions that seemed to be holding him in their grasp.

He leaned over his childe again, letting the other feel the weight of his sire over him. He licked away the tears as he spoke soft reassurances in his ear. Telling him the he wasn't leaving this time and that everything was going to be okay. That they were going to get that chip out of his head and hunt down any mortal that had dared hurt his boy.

He bit his fingers. Coating them with his own blood before moving down to his childe's entrance to prepare him for him. He gently kissed the tears away and peppered his childe's face with small kisses before settling his lips against the blonde's vampire. He kissed him slowly, licking gently at the other's lips before dipping his tongue into his childe's mouth. He felt his childe clutch at his shoulders as the kiss slowly heated up.

Spike whimpered as he felt his sire's fingers entering him to start preparing him for what was about to come. Gods it had been so long since last time. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have his Sire with him like this again. He had never taken him like this before. As he was something precious and gentle. He briefly wondered how long this was going to last but he pushed the thought away. He didn't want to spoil this moment. Especially if that was all he was going to get. He felt his passion nearly overcome him as Angelus pressed against that spot inside of him. With a gasp he tore his mouth away from his sire to gulp in some much unneeded air.

Angelus moved his fingers away and gently took his childe into his arms. Turning him on his side he pulled his childe close for another deep kiss. As he kissed him he slowly entered his childe's willing body, giving the other a few moments a few moments to get used to the sensation of having his Sire inside him again. Moving his head to the other's neck he bit down gently and let the sensation of his childe's blood fill his mouth. Cupping the other's head he urged Spike to bite down as well. Sharing their blood and passion as he moved slowly in and out of his childe's body.

Spike let out a soft mewl as his sire's potent blood flowed over his tongue. It was too much. The pleasure wrecking through his veins combined with his sire's blood enriched with his sire's ecstasy was making his head spin. The feeling of closeness and intimacy was overwhelming. He was drowning in it. Completely lost in the sensations wrecking through his body. He could just barely make out a hand wrapping itself around his cock, moving in the same speed as his sire's thrusts. It was enough to send him over the edge. He came hard, biting deep into the flesh under his fangs he blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Spike slowly drifted back to wakefulness. He let himself enjoy the feeling of drifting between wake and sleep. The soft purring presence at his front making him feel safe and relaxed. Was nice to wake up like this. Especially since he didn't need to get up. He snuggled closer into the vibrating chest in front of him. A soft chuckle broke trough his haze causing him to look up at the dark eyes staring down at him. He blinked for a few moments. Waiting for the sleepy haze to settle and make sense of those dark eyes.

"Finally awake little one? Must have worn you out." The tone was slightly smug but he ignored that in favour of the fingers stroking his face. A soft purr escaped him as he relaxed into those fingers. "Shouldn't you be out creating havoc and slaughtering the populace by now?" Somehow he couldn't force his usual level of sarcasm and bitterness into his tone.

Angelus just chuckled. "We'll be locked in her for a while little one. The humans are still trying to locate the soul. Though I doubt they will succeed. The one who took it will have been gone for a while."

Spike stretched as he listened for the humans, frowning when he couldn't even detect the sounds of faint heartbeats downstairs. "Where are they?" Angelus stroked his face softly. "Wesley is in Sunnydale. Seems that the witch you like needed a hand with something or other. Dawn is staying with Cordelia and Fred is staying with Gunn for the time being. Seems they're feeling skittish." A grin that would make a shark envious played around Angelus's lips.

Spike give a snort. "Gee. I wonder why? Git." He moved to get up only to be pulled back into his Sire's side. "Where do you think you're going?" A possessive hand wrapped itself around his waist. Spike failed to suppress a shiver at the dark tone but trained to remove the arm anyway. "I am getting a shower and the getting something to eat.

The dark haired vampire shook his head and pulled his Childe closer. "You'll feed from me. There is no need to get out of bed. The wards will hold for another three days so there is no reason for you to get out of bed until then."

Spike glared at the other vampire. "Do I look like your fucking toy?" He growled angrily and tried to escape again only to be pinned under Angelus's superior weight. "I don't think so lad." The older vampire pinned his wrists to the bed and looked down at him, kissing him deeply when he opened his mouth for another retort. "You're mine lad, I'm not letting ye go again. Now are you going to be a good boy or do I have to get the chains."

Spike growled some more but relaxed unto the bed. He didn't want to be left vulnerable to the other vampire. Just because he hadn't punished him yet didn't mean that he wouldn't. And when he did he wanted to be able to run. Or at least be able to make the attempt. Relaxing on the bed he let his mouth be guided to his Grandsire's neck. Biting deep he sucked at the wound. Pulling the blood unto the surface and into his mouth. He couldn't stop a small moan from escaping when the powerful hit his tongue however.

Angelus laid down and let his Childe feed. Running his hands over his Childe's fair skin. He caressed his chest and back, stilling over the more sensitive spots before sliding his hand between Spike's legs, fondling the arousal he found there. He kept his touches light, arousing him without giving him the satisfaction he needed. The other hand played along the hairline of his boy's neck. "That's it Will." His voice was rough as he felt Spike thrust up into his hand.

The dark haired vampire tightened his grip around Spike's erection, speeding up his strokes at the same time. He set up a rhythm that had the other whimpering in no time. Begging him for completion in a way that the proud blond would never do with words. "That's it Will. Come for me. Show me your pleasure lad. Come for me." He purred the words in a sensitive ear and watched as Spike's whole body shuddered. "Come for me." And with a slight cry the other's body stilled and he felt liquid splatter against his stomach leg and hand.

With a sigh Spike removed his mouth from the others neck and lay back down. Letting the warm hands sooth some of the tremors away. With a lazy hand he moved to Angelus's own crotch, frowning when the hand was caught. He felt a kiss being pressed against the hand before it was laid back on the bed. "Not yet lad. Have some things to arrange and some calls to make. You just rest here for a bit. We'll have more fun later." With a shrug Spike stretched across the bed. Keeping his ears wide open as Angelus moved down the stairs. Sneaking to the door he opened it a little bit so he could eavesdrop on the conversation. Intending to keep an eye and ear on Angelus until he figured out what game he was playing. For his own sanity if not for the lives of his humans.


	18. Chapter 18

"Angelus here. Yes… how soon can it be done… Earlier then expected. I thought it would take you at least three days to get the item's together… They shouldn't be a problem. They are busy with other issues… Yes I understand that. You don't need to worry. I gave you my word… Alright… I will see you tonight." There was a long silence.

"Did you get him... Where… Did you now?" Angelus let out an amused chuckle. One that boded ill for whomever they were talking about. "And the other person we discussed… I see. You did very well. We should be there in a few days…. Yes… Make sure everything is prepared."

Spike quietly moved back into the bed. Pretending to be halfway asleep while his mind raced over what he had just heard. What was he planning? Someone had obviously agreed to bust them out of here but the second conversation… He just hoped that he wasn't talking about their humans. He didn't want any of them to get hurt.

Wesley and Fred had gone to Sunnydale to help Tara and Cordelia and Gun were busy on a case. Spike had convinced them both to take a leave from the hotel for a while. Not wanting them near Angelus. Just because he seemed to be playing nice for now didn't mean they were safe. It was probably best if Angelus didn't find out how far along they were getting in finding the Gem. Even though he missed their company. It was bad enough if he would end up getting hurt. Plus he needed them to take care of the Niblet for him.

Angelus quietly walked into the room. He slinked closer to the bed and sat down next to Spike, stroking his hair. "You don't have to pretend, Will? I know you were eaves dropping." Spike tensed under his fingers. His breath catching in his throat. Last time Angelus caught him eaves dropping he couldn't walk again for three days. And that was back when he was in good shape.

Angelus sighed at the slight whiff of fear that came of his childe. Laying down he took him into his arms and purred slightly. After a few moments Spike dared to relax slightly. Slowly Angelus withdrew again and handed Spike a bag. "Go pack. We're leaving tonight." Spike slowly reached out for the bag and took it. "Where we going then." Angelus smiled and gently stroked his face. "You'll see."

Spike warily stood up. Not sure if it would be safe to ask his next question. After a moment he decided to leave it and do as he was told. He had already pushed enough for one evening and he wasn't up to another torture session. He didn't trust Angelus's recent good will to last and he was unwilling to do anything to exhaust the small supply he had of it.

Sighing he started collecting his clothes and some personal items. "Should I pack everything?" Angelus looked up from his own packing to shake his head. "For about a week or two should do it. And some things to entertain yourself. You won't be going out much and I'm afraid I can't always stay with you." Spike nodded and continued his chore. Grabbing some books and his new gameboy to keep himself busy.

After he was done he stood in the middle of the room. Arms crossed in front of his chest and radiating insecurity. Angelus walked over to him and took him into his arms. "It'll be alright, Will. You'll see." Spike leaned one head against his shoulder. "You're not going to hurt the humans right." Angelus sighed and stroked his hair. "No one you want to keep alive, Will. I promise, alright?" Spike nodded hesitantly. Smiling Angelus tugged his chin upwards so he could press a kiss on his lips. "Now, you got everything?" Spike nodded again. "Good. We'll be on our way in a little bit then."

The shielding around them buzzed and flickered once before it just seemed to die. Angelus smiled a smile that set Spike on edge. Wondering if he should take out his sire now. It was a smile he had seen many times before. It was predatory and dangerous and promising that blood will be shed in the most careful and painful of ways that left you begging for death. "Time to go, lad." He picked up both their bags and placed them in the car. Once outside Spike's flickered around. He wasn't a match for his Sire in a fight. But maybe he could run. Angelus waited calmly by the car. His muscles tensing slightly in preparation, should his child decide to flee. In the end Spike decided not to risk it and slowly walked into his car. Looking for all intents and purposes as if he was headed for the gallows. He quietly climbed in and curled up on the seat. Looking demonstratively out the window.

Angelus smile softened a little, pleased that he wouldn't have to go running after his childe and wasting precious time. Time he could be spending on getting his revenge. He got in the car and started driving. Already looking forward to what he would do to Riley Fin when he got there. His smile went darker again. A hundred different plans on how he could make him pay for what he did to his childe running through his mind. This was going to be fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Wesley had gone to Sunnydale at Tara's request, leaving Gun, Cordelia and Fred to monitor the situation at the Hyperion. He hadn't felt right doing so, leaving his friends to deal with Angelus but he couldn't leave Tara to deal with the situation. It had seemed that the Slayer had derailed more and more after she had returned. Not dealing well with losing both Spike and Dawn.

Now on top of it all it seemed her ex had gone missing, causing her to lash out at her surroundings and abusing the demons around her and not even bothering to put them out of their misery. Instead she simply waited for them to die of their wounds. The most disconcerting of it was the fact that she was dabbling with magic. Nothing good could come of that. So Wesley had gone.

He knocked quietly on Tara's door. The shy girl opened the door cautiously, taking a good look at who was there before opening the door fully. "C-come in." She invited shyly as she took a step back, letting Wesley in past her.

Wesley walked in past her, taking a moment to take in his surroundings. He place was simple but comfortable. It had all the vibrations of a home lovingly and patiently put together from things that truly mattered to the owner. No matter how mismatched it seemed at the surface the place felt comfortable and safe. He sat down when Tara invited him too.

"Thank you for coming." The blonde witch stated quietly as she took her own seat.

"It's no problem I assure you. The situation you described was troubling in the least." Wesley confessed.

"Yes. I-I-I-I found something. I w-wanted you to look at it." She shoved a book at Wesley.

He frowned as he looked it over. "Where did you find this?" He asked as he read it eagerly.

Tara shrugged a little shyly. "At the s-store. It was behind some other books. Anya let me borrow it."

Wesley continued reading. His mind spinning with possibilities.

The blonde nervously shrugged her hair back.

"You know what this book means." He asked, sharp eyes darting up to hers.

Tara looked down. "I thought it might be the answer to getting Buffy back to normal."

"Not only that. But…" He paused, his mind reeling with possibilities. This might be the answer to the prophecy he had been looking at. "We could redeem Angel and Spike."

Tara nodded quietly.

"You think you can convince Buffy to undergo the ritual?"

The blonde witch looked down, her posture unsure. "I-I-I was hoping. That with Giles and the others. She might be willing. I just wanted you to see the book before I brought it to Giles."

Wesley nodded. "You mind if I copy it?"

The blonde shook her head.

Wesley placed his hands on hers before he set to work, causing her eyes to go up to him, startled at his physical gesture. "Thank you."

She blushed shyly and nodded, getting up to make some tea while Wesley worked.


End file.
